Bewitched
by eau de toilette
Summary: "There are certain times in which he thinks of her, in the young witch with lack of common sense but giant smile." Andrew/Akko


_**A/N:** My new favorite pair even though I usually have a thing for unpopular pairings. However, I also approve of their building friendship and the heartwarming theme of the series!_

* * *

Andrew didn't need much in his life. He had a majestic mansion to live by, hundreds of servants to fulfill any request he granted at any time, had a handsomely—almost picturesque frame, did excellent at everything he strive in school and was certainly proud of his family heritage.

But never had he _felt_ the thrilling beating of his heart until the moment he ran along with that Akko girl in need of escaping from the giant bear covered in white fur.

He knows these thoughts don't come from nowhere. He has plenty of those during fragile moments in which he isn't engrossed with the strict schedule he has to follow every day of his life such as _breakfast at 6:00 am, studying from 7:00 am until 3:00 pm, extracurricular activities in between, political meetings with his father during Wednesdays and Thursdays and more studying all into one._ Though he is slightly annoyed, not by the fact the few times he has encountered her during peculiar circumstances but to discover she's the most plausible definition of trouble he's ever seen.

It all started with the bunny ears, something he considered as a joke coming from his first impression about her. But that was only the beginning. Certainly the magical world was getting out of hand lately or perhaps centuries before just as he had been taught by his father. However, he never imagined being so exposed into things such as an aggressive polar bear and a magical fountain which held important memories the clumsy young witch needed to see. He could only stand back and watch from afar, confused from the strange yet not unpleasant feeling of foreign magic from the wizard world he's never felt before.

Still…she's a troublemaker, for some reason she managed to sneak up by _who-knows-how_ to the formal dinner party hosted by his father at the Handbridge's mansion and turned the guests upside down thanks to a magical love spell that lasted for a few hours, which were enough for making lose his mind towards the silly young girl dressed in pink pastels and to deal with the inquiring questions from Frank and the rest of his acquaintances, but mostly about the fact he lied to his father about his wrongdoings of preferring a piano over the title of becoming a statesman.

And of course, it isn't the way her eyes show that unmistakable fierceness of never giving up from her principal goal in life—to find Shiny Chariot and to thank her for giving her something to believe at— or the way her long slicked hair is always out of place, because that girl seriously needs a hairbrush and at the same time he _almost_ wonders how would her dark brown locks would feel against his fingers, but it's finally the strange effect of her _almost_ convincing words about throwing away his duties and following what he truly desires.

Because there's nothing more satisfying and real than reflecting his heart through passionate melodies coming from his fingers as they touch the keys of the impeccable piano when no one's around, but it is until the image of the Earl of Hanbridge comes into his mind as if to remember him there's no turning back for his upcoming yet promising future. _A Handbrige has to follow the sole path on their lives in exchange of keeping their heir alive for generations._

However, there's something he can't deny, since the first time his interest got caught in that curious little witch during that boring night at Luna Nova. Because that Akko girl is made of _something_ , a word he can't truly describe entirely because she's is much more than descriptive words and proper adjectives. It's the spark of her being and her bewitching charm that makes him wonder if there's something more meaningful than following the steps of his father and what society waits about him.

He briefly wonders if magic has something to do about it but there's _no way_ magic and witchcraft has relevance in the modern world, at least not anymore. In the end, he might be wrong but if only he could be _free_ like her.


End file.
